


I Have Nightmares

by ElevateLevitate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, angsty, dean has dreams about cas dying, inspired by a song, softies, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevateLevitate/pseuds/ElevateLevitate
Summary: Dean has a nightmare and Castiel comforts him <3
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Have Nightmares

_I have nightmares, I have nightmares, I have nightmares, all the time._

Dean lurches awake, fists all entwined in his blanket, gasping for air, and frantically searching the room before his eyes can adjust to the darkness. He flops back onto his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he can until it hurts. _Just a dream. It’s not real. He’s not dead. He’s not gone._ Dean’s hands are shaking. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

He sighs.

He gets up.

_So, I stay awake, so I stay awake, so I stay awake, all night._

He turns around to his bedside table. _02:58_. He walks to his door, hands still trembling, and grasps the handle.

It’s cold.

It’s nice.

He pulls the door open silently and steps into the hallway. Its dark, save for a sliver of light darting out from under one of the doors. _You shouldn’t bother him. It’s late. Leave him alone. It’s just a dream._ He goes anyway. He needs to be held. He needs to be comforted. He needs to know what’s real is real.

_I say I’m gonna leave, I say I’m gonna leave, I say I’m gonna leave, but I think you’re right._

Once again, with steadier hands, Dean’s fingers curl around the brass door handle. He hesitates. He pulls his hand away. He knocks, gently, so gently that he isn’t sure that it’s audible. But angels have better hearing than humans. He waits a second, knocks again. He hears footsteps, light and carefully placed, almost robotic, as if whoever’s walking isn’t used to it.

The door swings open and light floods the hallway. Dean’s gaze stays fixed to the floor. A soft hand reaches into the space to gently curl around his bicep, squeezing once, twice, and then tenderly pulling, guiding Dean into the light.

_I’m gonna stay right here, I’m gonna stay right here, I’m gonna stay right here –_

Castiel leads him over to his bed and with a comforting arm around Dean’s shoulder, sits him down and takes a seat next to him, his hand never moving from its place in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean looks up with embarrassment glistening in his eyes. Blue meets green and words aren’t required. Castiel always knows. He no longer needs to read Dean’s aura to understand.

A single tear traces its way down Dean’s cheek, catching on his cheek bone and slipping over the corner of his lips. Castiel closes the gap and kisses the tear away with such tenderness that Dean’s heart nearly breaks.

_– till I die, till I die, till I die._

Castiel holds Dean’s face in his hands like he is Castiel’s most valuable possession.

He is.

He knows.

Dean leans into the angel’s touch and sighs. It is a deep, despairing sound, full of desperation and the need to feel something other than pain and fear and fear and pain, again and again and again and again and ag-

Dean slumps into Castiel’s arms and wraps his tired arms around Castiel’s neck, as if gripping onto a life buoy. Castiel shifts them to lie down and reaches his hand around to put out the light. Darkness again, but this time its calming, soothing. Dean curls into Castiel and buries his head into Castiel’s chest. _It’s not okay. Nothing is okay. But you’re okay. We’re okay_. Castiel doesn’t sleep, but even if he was human and he did, he would still spend the night awake and whispering enochian words of _forever_ and _I won't leave you,_ into Dean’s ear while he sleeps, calming him down and infusing his dreams with contentment.

It is all he can do to ease the pain of the man he loves like he has never loved anyone else in all his aeons of existence.

God told his angels to love humanity, and Castiel did with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I like, New Flesh by Current Joys. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
